Galaxy Angel
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: A different intake on the Meterax arc. Sonic and his friends save Star Fox from the Meterax and the two teams decide to team up. One problem though. Sonic falls for Fox…hard and everyone else isn’t going to make it any easier. Fox/Sonic Tails/Cosmo
1. Encounter

****

Galaxy Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X, Star Fox or any of the Brawl characters. It's a fan girls dream to own them though. And besides, this is what I think should have happened in Sonic X season 3 without the editing of deaths.

Summary: A different intake on the Meterax arc. Sonic and his friends Star Fox from the Meterax and the two teams decide to team up. One problem though. Sonic falls for Fox…hard and everyone else isn't going to make it any easier. What is a hedgehog going to do?

Pairing: FoxxSonic, TailsxCosmo and many other one-sides pairing

Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rating: T (for teen)

Warning: Yaoi (this is guyxguy. Don't like it than don't read it.), cursing, violence, dark themes, suggestive themes, fluff and BAD English puns.

Me: I thought of a Sonic and Star Fox crossover for a while. While most of the other Brawl characters aren't going to be in this story, they'll be mentioned later. This story will also start after episode 59 and then continue like in the anime, so it's basically repeating the events with wanted yaoi moments. Enjoy the story, nya and go easy on it.

Chapter 1: Encounter

* * *

Just like in every Sonic episode, the Space Ship Typhoon was traveling through space at a very slow speed. The Meterax were surprisingly not stalking the ship like it always did since the Meterax considered Sonic and the gang as the biggest threat. That didn't stop them from being cautious.

On Tail's radar, the Meterax detector was reacting violently. The two tailed Fox brought up the screen. The screen showed five ships being attacked by a back of Meterax. They were doing well against them, but how long they can keep it up was a mystery.

"They need our help," Tails said simply.

As if on cue, Chris jumped into the X Tornado with Sonic on the wing of it. Amy and Cream also jumped in their own customized ships ready to fight.

Tails let them out of the Space Ship Typhoon. The trio piloted to the battlefield. Amy was the first one to strike with her huge hammer that was on her spaceship. Cream followed up shortly with lasers.

Sonic paid more attention to the other pilots. All of them were experienced but had a hard time with the Meterax.

One of their ships was being targeted by the floating Meterax. Two of the ships came behind the Meterax and shot them down.

Sonic saw one of the ships farther away from the rest. The pilot was holding of nine of the Meterax at once. Sonic quickly jumped off the X Tornado and did a homing attack on half of them while the spaceship shot down the rest.

Sonic managed to see who was in the spaceship. What he saw amazed him. He saw a fox that seemed to be in his mid twenties. He had a green communicator on his left eye which matched his emerald eyes.

The two caught sight each other for a brief moment. Everything around them seemed to slow down until Amy accidentally fired a laser at Sonic mainly because a Meterax was behind him.

"Sorry Sonic!" Amy shouted.

Sonic ended up landing on her wing and shrugged his shoulders. He glanced back at the fox pilot. The pilot was already gone destroying the remaining Meterax.

_Who is he? _Sonic asked himself.

Sonic and the gang were about to find out after the last of the Meterax were destroyed. The five ships were heading toward the Space Ship Typhoon and it seemed like Tails was allowing them in mainly because they were not on the Meterax's side.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 done with…748 words.**

**Yohko: WTF? That's too short.**

**Me: The chapter wasn't meant to be long. LOL**

**Yohko:…I still think you're going to get flagged?**

**Me: Why? I haven't even started the anime part of the story yet. This is after episode 59 again, so after Star Fox is acquainted with Sonic and the gang, the episode where will go in order with a few fillers to add Star Wolf and so on. Anyway, it's been a while since I've seen Sonic X. If you know how Chris is suppose to act, please tell me. Please review and for those who enjoy this chapter, stay tune for Fallen Angel. Ja ne!**


	2. Meeting

****

Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X, Star Fox or any of the Brawl characters. It's a fan girls dream to own them though. And besides, this is what I think should have happened in Sonic X season 3 without the editing of deaths.

Summary: And so Sonic and his friends meet Star Fox and does Sonic realize his feelings of the leader of Star Fox.

Me: I got a few review. Good enough for me to type chapter two. Come on Fox/Sonic fans! Come and read this fic! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Meeting

* * *

When Tails let the Arwings into the Blue Typhoon, he knew what he was doing. They all waited for them outside of the ship waiting for those animals to get out of their personal air craft. Knuckles and Amy were ready to attack if they tried anything funny. Chris instructed Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo to stand back as he prepared his hand made weapon. Sonic didn't seem the least bit worried. Tails noticed this and didn't seem scared when their personal cockpit opened up.

One by one, the other animals came out of the Arwings. One was an old hare. Another was a told. The third was a female vixen. The fourth was a blue falcon. The last was a fox. He seemed to be the leader of the bunch.

Amy raised her hammer ready to attack as Knuckles got his fist ready to punch. Chris held both of them back.

"We come in peace," the fox told them.

"We can see that," Chris told them. He turned to Knuckles and Amy, "It's okay. You can lower your weapons."

Both murmured something among the line of curse words as Amy's hammer mysteriously disappeared and Knuckles lowered his fists.

"State your names," Tails said trying to sound like a captain. It was failing of course as he couldn't compare to the other.

"My name is Fox McCloud. I am the leader of this group known as Star Fox."

Fox turned to his comrades as they introduced themselves.

"Peppy Hare," said the old hare.

"Slippy Toad," the toad said in a cheerful tone.

"Krystal," the female vixen said.

"………………Falco Lombardi…" murmured the falcon. He didn't seem all that friendly compared to the others.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," Tails introduced, "I'm the captain of the Blue Typhoon."

"My name is Christopher Thorndyke," Chris said as he bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Amy Rose," the pink hedgehog said cheerfully.

"My name is Cream and this is my Chao Cheese. It's a pleasure to meet you," Cream said as she bowed.

"My name is Cosmo…" Cosmo mumbled sounding slightly embarrassed.

Knuckles grumbled as he introduced himself, "The name is Knuckles and you best remember it."

"You don't have to be rude Knuckles…" Amy murmured.

"At least I'm not faking it."

"Hey!"

Sonic shook his head in annoyance. Those two were so annoying sometimes.

"Ignoring them. The name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

He did his usual thumbs up but it seemed rather awkward, so he stopped instantly and avoided eye contact with Fox.

"Now that the introduction is out of the way," Tails began, "Why were you out there getting attacked by the Meterax?"

"So that is the name of the enemy fleet?" Falco questioned.

"Yeah."

"How to begin? Let's just say we were assigned a mission from General Pepper to stop the trouble that has been happening around the galaxy outside of the Lylat System," Fox explained, "We thought it was only a few troublemakers…but…"

"It turns out that there was more than what we bargained for," Krystal finished, "And we ended up not bringing our ship The Great Fox to assist us during battle."

_So they're only a bunch of mercenaries. _Chris thought to himself.

"I knew we should have brought The Great Fox!" Slippy complained, "It would have been easier to take them all out!"

"Shut up toad…" Falco mumbled, "You were planning to stay in that the ship while we did all the work."

Slippy gulped but didn't say anything else.

"The problem now is that we can't do back to the Lylat System until we finish our mission," Peppy stated.

"Why don't we team up?" Sonic suggested, "We both have the same enemy, so I don't see why you can use the Typhoon as base."

"Sonic!"

"Damnit Sonic! You and trusting other people with our only weapon against those creatures!" Knuckles cursed.

"The more the merrier, right?"

He smiled innocently forcing the red echidna to turn away as he continued grunting. Fox took one look at the innocent smile and felt his heart race. The smile was…adorable.

"So, what do you have against these Meterax?" Krystal questioned.

"The Meterax," Cosmo began finally making herself noticeable, "The Meterax have been going planet to planet stealing the Planet Eggs. Planet Eggs are the source of life to a planet. Without it, the planet will wither and die. Sonic and his friends lost their Planet Egg not to long ago to the Meterax and we decided to chase after them and defeat them so other planets wouldn't suffer."

"So…your planet is dying?"

Cosmo shook her head sadly, "My planet is gone…along with all of it's people…"

_She's just like me. _Krystal thought to herself.

"And what about you?" Fox questioned. It was directed toward Chris.

"Oh me? My planet is safe. I live in a different part of the galaxy from Sonic. I was working on this experiment on Earth and tested it. I wounded up on the planet Mobius. The planet was dieing so I decided as a friend to help out."

"A little kid like you created a portal to another planet?" Slippy asked intrigued.

Chris sighed, "No. It took me six years to complete it. Somehow, the portal altered my age appearance. I look twelve when I'm really eighteen."

"Hard to believe…" Tails mumbled.

"But it's actually easier for me now. I can do things that I can't do when I'm an adult and I still have my brain power."

Chris laughed nervously to himself. Sonic and the gang just sighed.

"But the problem about chasing the Meterax around the galaxy," Sonic continued, "Is that…we kind of…attracted their attention…so…"

"They are out to get us," Tails said with a groan.

"Not like they could defeat us!" Sonic said with his cheerful grin.

"That's how we lost our Planet Egg and Chaos Emeralds…" Knuckles muttered.

Sonic turned and glared at the echidna, "Hey! They outnumbered me 200 to one when I lost the Chaos Emeralds. And I was still recovering from their attack when they took the Planet Egg. Be happy the Master Emerald is safe!"

"Hmph."

"Chaos Emeralds?"

"Oh! Chaos Emeralds are these jewels with magical powers," Tails explained, "There are seven of them. When all are gathered, the user is granted with infinite power…or so we thought…"

"It's not infinite…" Sonic corrected, "It's infinite for as long as fifteen minutes. After that, the affect wears off."

"Yeah…but still. They are our last hope in defeating the Meterax. So you see, our goal is not only to defeat the Meterax and restore any planet that they destroyed, but to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds that originated from our planet before it goes into the wrong hands."

Tails searched in between his tails and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, "This is what they look like. They all come in seven different colors. We manage to retrieve two of them so far."

The Chaos Emerald gave off a binding light but nothing to bright when it was next to other Chaos Emeralds.

"So basically, if we collect the seven Chaos Emeralds, we can easily defeat the Meterax?" Fox questioned.

"Yes," Tails answered.

"Simple enough." Fox turn to his team, "Let's help them search for the Chaos Emeralds as well."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with the mission," Falco said bitterly.

"It won't."

Fox glanced at the purple vixen, "Krystal, you should be able to feel the presence of something like this, can you?"

"Yes Fox."

"Great! We'll be counting on you to find it."

"Roger."

Fox turned to Slippy and Peppy, "Slippy, Peppy, once you're done examining the Chaos Emeralds with them, report what your findings."

"Yes sir!"

That left Falco. The falcon wasn't an expert at computers. He was better in battle, so Fox just told him to be prepared to fight.

Chris sighed in relief. It looked like they were going to get along fine…or so he thought.

* * *

Star Fox eventually got use to the Blue Typhoon and everyone in it. Amy, Cream, Cheese and Cosmo became fast friends with Krystal. The purple vixen was glad she had female companions to talk to. If only they weren't so young, she could talk to them about her love life, but all were very much aware of romance. Krystal wouldn't talk about her love life, but it was very easy to talk about Amy's love life as most of the time, conversations revolved around Amy talking about the many ways how she'll get Sonic to notice her. In the end, Krystal was the motherly figure of the female group.

Chris, Tails, Slippy and Peppy became good companions. All were able to share their knowledge about the different technology they used and thus were they able to use the Chaos Emerald locator to search for emeralds that were farther away. Tails and Slippy would talk about building new inventions for their friends while Chris and Peppy would talk about their experience of being the oldest member of the group.

Knuckles and Falco became rivals somewhat. Both stayed away from the chatty groups. Knuckles showed Falco all the places on the ship where there was peace and quiet beside the room where the Master Emerald was. While the two would not speak to each other, they would every now and then and thus did they learn more about each other and their past lives. Sometimes they would spare, but that would make them stronger.

And finally, there was Sonic and Fox. While they seemed to get along it was far from that. Sonic was rather awkward around him when they were alone and that happened a lot. Fox thought that it was in the blue hedgehog's personality to stutter to people older than him. That wasn't the case. Fox wasn't use to talking to those younger than him either. The only one he seemed to be able to speak to on equal terms was Krystal but she's an adult. Sonic is still a teenager. Fox thought he would get Sonic out his awkward state when he was around the leader of Star Fox…but it came out all wrong.

"You don't have to be all nervous around me," he said simply, "I'm not going to bite you or anything."

Sonic glanced at Fox and gave him a confused look, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You keep murmuring to yourself when you're with me, but when you're with everyone else especially Slippy, you seem completely fine."

Sonic avoided eye contact with the fox, "That's because Slippy reminds me of Tails a lot. Falco is kind of like Knuckles…and Krystal is like Cosmo. But when I talk to you…it feels like I'm talking to myself…"

Sonic glanced at his shoes as Fox rubbed the back of his head. This was getting nowhere.

"What I'm saying is that you should speak normally. From what I've heard from everyone, you're always so loud and cheerful but around me, you're too quiet."

"Cheerful huh?"

Sonic turned away from Fox and glanced out at the window. He sighed, "I'll try not to be formal…but…_I'm not use to talking to adults…because I end up treating them like Dr. Eggman._"

"There you go again. Come on Sonic, you can't keep everything to yourself."

"…"

Sonic turned around to speak to Fox head on, but as soon as he turned his head, Fox moved in a little to close and appeared in front of the hedgehog's face. Sonic felt his cheeks lit up as he unconsciously pushed Fox away from him.

"!"

"? What's wrong Sonic?"

"N-Nothing. I just realized I had something to do. T-Talk to you later…"

Sonic quickly sped off. Fox called out to him and sighed. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him at all. He would try again tomorrow.

Sonic made it to his room and locked it. He jumped on the bed and buried his head in his pillow. He let out an exasperated groan.

"Damn grown-ups and them worrying," Sonic cursed to himself, "I can take care of myself. I don't need them telling me what to do."

He imagined the scene where Fox's face was close to his. His blush became a darker pink. Their lips were inches apart. It made the blue hedgehog's heart race.

_Why does my heart hurt when I see him? _Sonic asked himself. _Maybe I'll ask Cosmo what's wrong tomorrow. She seems to know everything and won't go ballistic when I tell her something…_

Sonic let out a huge yawn as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He thought he locked the door, but Fox seemed to have unlocked it. He entered the room to see Sonic asleep. He smiled sincerely as he slowly walked over to the bed. He slowly lifted Sonic up with both his arms. He then used his hands as he slowly pulled the blanket away. He then tucked the hedgehog in.

"Good night Sonic…" he whispered as he turned off the lights in the room. There was no need to waste electricity.

Fox left the room as he looked back one last time to make sure Sonic was asleep. He continued to smile even as he left the room.

* * *

Fox bumped into Krystal in the hallway. She just finished tucking Cream and Cheese to bed.

"You look happy tonight," she said with a smile.

"I guess you can say that. How are they?"

"They'll still kids. Those two tried to stay up and help, but they need their sleep."

Fox couldn't help but smile, "It's amazing how independent these kids are."

"I wouldn't call that boy Chris a kid. He told us that he was eighteen."

"He looks twelve."

"He acts like an old man compared to everyone else on the ship though."

Fox couldn't help but laugh.

The two continued to walk down the hall. Fox was leading her to her room of course. The two continued to speak of everyone on the ship in general. Krystal spoke about how confident and determined Amy was in marrying Sonic despite not being a teenager yet. She also spoke about the cute bond that Tails and Slippy established. When they got to talking about Sonic though, Fox stopped talking.

"What's wrong Fox?" Krystal asked, "You and Sonic not getting along?"

Fox sighed, "He's easy to read…but at the same time, he isn't. I thought I was understanding why he was so nervous around me, but then he says something else and…gaaahh! I don't know!"

Krystal giggled, "Don't stress yourself out Fox. I wouldn't want my captain in a bad mood tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Fox paused for a second. Krystal just called him 'my captain'. It made his heart race but not as much as when he first saw Sonic.

Krystal smiled which lasted until they reached her room.

"Well, this is where we must part," Krystal told him.

"Right. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Good night Fox."

"Good night Krystal."

Without warning, Krystal gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks lit up a bright pink as she entered her room and locked it behind her. Fox stared at the door dumbfounded at her actions.

Two things were going on in Fox's mind. One was a devil that shouted "VICTORY" while the angel mumbled "What about Sonic?" He was thinking more on the devil side. He liked Krystal but wouldn't admit it. The angel made no sense whatsoever so he decided to ignore it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why the angel in his mind would question him about Sonic's feelings.

_If I fall asleep, I'll forget all of that. _Fox thought to himself as he reached his room and locked it. He turned off his light and tucked himself into bed as he fell asleep with a sinking feeling.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3061 words!**

**Yohko: That seemed to fit in the anime story plot.**

**Me: It would.**

**Yohko: Why did you have to make Krystal a rival for Fox's affection?**

**Me: Because the pairing is canon. A canon pairing vs. the undefeatable yaoi paring. Who will win? And it's not just Krystal that will get in the way of Fox and Sonic's relationship, there is still Amy, Knuckles and Falco on the ship. There will be at least six people that will try to get in the way of their blooming relationship.**

**Yohko: Hell…love octagons suck.**

**Isaak: No kidding.**

**Me: Where did you come from?!**

**Isaak: Blame my parents, Pepper.**

**Me: Okay…(you don't have any parents though.)**

**Isaak: Have you seen Li-Li?**

**Me: You came all the way here to ask me that?! Hell no do I not know!**

**Isaak:…**

**Me: The next chapter will start the episodes all over again. Next chapter is episode 60. The Return of Shadow. Please review for the Fox/Sonic love. I will be beating up Isaak up now. Ja ne!**

**I look at Isaak.**

**Me: You better start running.**

**Isaak: You don't need to tell me that. -zooms off-**

**Me:…Chobi…ATTACK!**

**A herd of Chocobos appear and start chasing after Isaak.**

**Yohko: -sweatdrop- Oh god. I hope he'll be okay.**


End file.
